The Daughter of Voldemort
by xsmilingxtearsx
Summary: Voldemort had a beautiful wife who died in child birth. The daughter inherited her mother's beauty, and is attracting Harry, and making Hermione jealous.
1. The New Girl

Harry was excited as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. His first year had been fun, and now he was coming back for another year. While searching the train for an empty compartment with Hermione, and Ron, he saw a mostly empty compartment. A girl with black hair with red highlights was looking out the window.

"Looks like this is the best we'll get." Ron said and knocked on the window. The girl looked up, showing her big dark brown eyes. She was obviously a first year since her robes had no house on them. Ron opened the door, "Mind if we sit with you?" She shook her head. Harry followed Ron in, and blushed as she looked at his scarred forehead.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced. The girl just sat there, looking shy.

"Do you have a name?" Ron asked, and then got elbowed by both Ron and Harry. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"I'm Adriana Riddle. I'm a first year at Hogwarts. Sorry, I'm kind of shy, so that's why I wasn't talking. I've never been very social." She said, her brown eyes looking lonely.

"We'll be your friends. We're second years, but we'll still see each other during meals and if you're sorted into Gryffindor, we'll see you a lot more often than that." Harry said, patting her shoulder, and immediately blushing. Hermione noticed this and rolled her eyes. This girl was not going to steal Harry, was she? Harry wouldn't get together with this little girl. Hermione would make sure of it. Besides, there was something about this girl that made Hermione not want to trust her. But what was wrong with Adriana?

"First years this way!" Hagrid shouted, his loud voice carrying all the way to the other side of the train station. Adriana seemed scared when she first saw the large man, but Harry and Ron introduced her to him. Hermione, however didn't want to get involved.

Once in the Great Hall, they all took their places at their house's tables. The first years entering, shortly after. When Adriana was called, Ron and Harry crossed their fingers.

"Hmm, what have we here?" The Sorting Hat said as he was placed on her head. She looked nervous as the Sorting Hat looked into her, determining where she should be placed.

Sorry, it's kind of short. It's my first fan fiction on this site. Please review it and tell me what I can improve or what you like. I'll write another chapter in a couple of days probably. Thanks for reading it.


	2. Breaking the Friendship

"Please not Gryffindor," Hermione said to herself, making sure Harry and Ron couldn't hear her. She crossed her fingers, and watched as the hat thought about Adriana. Her eyes widened as she thought she saw a green light hit it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted immediately after the green light possibly hit it. Hermione blinked, had she been the only one who noticed? Ron and Harry were cheering as Adriana came and sat down next to them. Harry would probably deny it even if he did see the light. This girl definitely was hiding something.

"Congratulations," Hermione extended her hand, trying to act like the girl's friend, hoping then if she could gain Adriana's trust, she'd find out what the first year was hiding. Adriana shook it, her face was completely lit up, and Harry's looked pretty similar. Hermione rolled her eyes, she'd do whatever it took to keep Harry from getting involved with her. Even if it meant getting involved with Harry, not that she would mind that. She'd liked him ever since he'd saved her from the troll in the bathroom last year. She wanted to keep him from danger just like he had for her. Adriana just seemed dangerous.

On the way to the Common Room, Harry and Adriana talked the whole time. There was never a chance for Hermione, or Ron to get into the conversation.

"I don't trust her." Hermione hissed to Ron. "She's too- I don't know, but I think she's hiding something from us." Ron shook his head.

"You're being paranoid Hermione, she's just a little first year girl. Obviously Harry likes her, and I trust his judgment. Of course, anybody could not trust someone they're jealous of. Do you like Harry?" Ron asked, his eyebrows rose mischievously.

"NO! Leave me alone will you Ron. You just don't understand!" She walked way ahead of him, and by the time Ron got to the Common Room, she had gone to the Girl's dorm.

When Harry and Ron got to the Boy's dorm, they started unpacking. "I think I'm in love." Harry said dreamily. Ron made him sit down.

"You can't get involved with Adriana. It's not a good idea. You've gotta listen to me. I can't tell you why, but if you get with her, well, one of your friends will hate you, and will probably do something to you." Ron said, thinking of Hermione.

Harry looked at him, anger in his eyes. "You like her, don't you? And you don't want me to get with her, because you want to ask her out! I see how it is. You-"

Ron covered Harry's mouth. "It's not me! I swear. Just listen to me, you can't do anything with Adriana. You promise?" Harry shook his head, and went out of the dorm.

Ron sighed. "Great, now everyone's mad at me, and soon, Hermione will be mad at Harry, and then we'll all hate each other. This will be a great year."

Thanks for reading, please review, and tell me what I can improve. Sorry, it's also kind of short, but I'm glad to have readers. Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome.


	3. Tricks and Lies

'Perfect' Adriana thought as she listened to the arguing boys in the boys dormitory. Living with muggles for most of her life since the Death Eaters didn't want her until she was older, she learned some muggle tricks. Putting glass cups to doors did help listening quite a bit. She sat down on a chair in the common room and pretended to be reading a book. Ron came in shortly after.

"I hope you're happy." He said, an angry tone in his voice. He glared at her and paced across the common room. Adriana realized it was because he had no other place to go. Harry was in the boy's dormitory, and Ron was obviously avoiding him, and he couldn't go into the girl's dormitories. It was after curfew, so he couldn't leave Gryffindor Tower either.

Adriana put an innocent tone in her voice as she said, "You sound mad at me. Did I do something? You're one of my only friends here, I don't want to lose you." She faked a worried look. This seemed to make Ron a little less angry.

"Well, um, how can I explain it without telling you too much?" Ron said, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"You can tell me anything." Adriana said, touching his arm. "I'll always listen." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Ron blushed immediately, and pulled his arm away.

"I can't do this! I mean, I like you and all, but, he'll kill me!" Ron whispered. He glanced at the dormitory, checking to see if Harry was still in there. "But maybe if no one knows or finds out…" He moved a little closer. Adriana stood up, and squished her small body into the small space that was left of Ron's chair.

"So what were you saying?" She asked, adjusting herself to get as comfortable as she could in the chair that was made for one person.

Ron slowly put his arm around her. "It doesn't matter, besides, if I told you, it would ruin this moment. I don't want that to happen." He smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Bloody bastard!" A voice from the boy's dormitory shouted. "Get the hell away from her!" Ron and Adriana looked up to see Harry standing I in front of the closed door to the boy's dormitory. His arm out, wand in hand.

"Excuse me for one moment, please." Ron said coolly to Adriana. He got up, pulled out his wand, and waited for Harry to come down. He shouldn't have waited though.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Ron. Immediately, Ron's arms and legs pulled together, and he fell backward. "Now you'll pay." Harry said, coming down, wand still pointed at the frozen Ron.

Adriana watched, her eyes shining. This was what she had wanted. She walked over to Harry, and pinched his arm, gently. "Thank you for saving me. He told me that he would curse me if I didn't sit with him on that tiny chair. And I didn't know any counter curses yet, so I had to. If you hadn't come, he'd probably have forced me to kiss him by now. Thank you so much, how can I repay you?" She said, reaching for his other arm.

Harry looked at Ron. "How could you? You knew I liked her, and instead of just making rules that neither of us could be with her, you went and tried to win her unfairly. Well I've got news for you, she picked me, and if you come near us again, I'll curse you worse than this!" He threatened.

Hermione watched the whole thing. From when Adriana was flirting with Ron, until now. She had been right about Adriana, but now it seemed too late to save Harry. Now was not the time anyway. She would have to wait for Ron and Harry to be friends again, so Ron could tell Harry his story as a friend, not as a guy trying to steal another guy's girlfriend. She knew it would be hard to do, but she'd get them together if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Broken Determination

Harry and Adriana did some cuddling the same way Adriana had been doing with Ron before Harry found them. After Harry kissed Adriana good night, and went up to his dormitory, Adriana sat down next to Ron's still frozen body.

"Sorry Hun, but face it, Harry's better for me, and I deserve him." She whispered in his ear, then pried his lips open, and kissed him, her tongue going deep into his throat. Then, she went up to her dormitory, leaving Ron wondering what the hell was going on.

Hermione came running down the stairs as soon as Adriana was gone. She took the 'Petrificus Totalus' curse off him, and hugged him tightly. Ron blinked, and tried to figure out what had just happened with Adriana.

"I'm so sorry Ron. You need to be friends with Harry again. Then we can both convince him of how evil she is. Please Ron." She let go of him, and looked at him, begging him with her eyes. Ron shook his head and glared at her.

"I can't be friends with that back stabbing bastard! Maybe you didn't see what he did. Adriana was interested in me, but then he came, and got her interested in him! If anything, I should kill that swine!" Ron got up, and started towards the dormitory, a furious look on his face. Hermione grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down next to her.

"Adriana was never interested in you, she was just playing tricks on you, so she could break you and Harry apart. I saw the whole thing Ron, she was listening to your conversation earlier, and she was just doing anything she could to keep you guys apart. Believe me Ron, why would I lie to you?" She looked into his eyes, holding both of his wrists, holding him down.

"You're jealous because both of us like her. Let me go you other back stabbing person! You wish that you could attract guys like she could. Now go away, and live your own life!" Ron shouted. Hermione let him go.

The next day, Ron was surprised to see, not only Harry coming to breakfast with his arm around Adriana, but an even more amazing couple. Hermione came down the stairs with another guy's arm around her. Draco Malfoy looked both proud and embarrassed to be coming down the stairs with the muggle born girl he'd always loved since he first saw her. She kept her head low as she sat next to him at the Slytherin Table, making sure nobody noticed. It only seemed to work for the teachers. Every table was talking about it.

"Traitor," Lavender Brown said to Parvati Patil, not caring who heard.

"It's crazy!" One Hufflepuff shouted to his friend on the other side of the table.

The Ravenclaw table was quieter, and all could be heard from them was a lot of whispering.

Finally, the teachers knew something was up. "Anybody want to let us in on your enjoyment?" Dumbledore's voice boomed from the head table. Every student, except Hermione and Malfoy looked up at the Headmaster. Nobody spoke, they just looked at him, eyes wide. The silence was interrupted when Hagrid ran into the Great Hall.

"Someone's lost in the Dark Forest! We need help!" He shouted then looked around. "Hermione, what are you doing at the Slytherin Table?"

Malfoy stood up, "I asked her to sit with me, I should be punished, sir." He said.

"You both can help Hagrid search the Dark Forest, then." Dumbledore's voice came from the Head Table. Hermione and Malfoy nodded, and followed Hagrid to the Dark Forest. They left Harry and Ron shocked, Adriana just smiled, too bad Malfoy would have to be sacrificed, he didn't know her secret, and he could've been a good Death Eater.


	5. New Alliances

"You did what?" Adriana screamed at Harry, shaking loose from his arms on her shoulders. "I can't believe you! I don't want to!"

"But Hagrid and Hermione are my friends, and it sounds fun. I think you'll like it eventually. Please?" Harry said softly, trying to calm her down.

"I can't go into the Dark Forest, I- I- I- um, I'm-" She said, trying to think of a good excuse. "I'm scared of the dark!" It was the first thing that came to her mind, stupid as it sounded.

"We'll have lanterns, and it's almost a full moon. So you won't have to worry about werewolves, not that there are any. It'll be fun, Adriana. You'll like it, I promise." He said, putting his arm around her.

She pushed his arm off, "Um, give me a second, I need to write someone a letter, can I borrow Hedwig? She's faster than my owl, and this owl needs to be sent by tonight." She said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"I can't, Hedwig's out already, I sent a letter a few hours ago. Sorry, maybe someone else's owl? Besides, why does it need to be sent by tonight? Do you need your parent's permission about the Forest, or something? They won't need it, they let you go anyway. I remember my first adventure in there. It was for detention…" Harry continued, Adriana didn't listen.

_Maybe they'll recognize me, and take me away from this dump, and from that freak. Why did I do this for him? It's not like he ever did anything for me. Please recognize me, and take me away from Harry, kill him if you want, I don't care, just get me out of here! _Adriana thought while Harry talked about his adventures in the previous year. She listened when he got to the parts about Voldemort though. Surprised to see him, of all people, say his name.

That night, Harry, Adriana, Hermione, and Malfoy met up at Hagrid's hut. Hagrid walked out, and looked at all of them, Fang following as usual.

"Will Fang come this time?" Malfoy asked, looking at the fierce looking dog.

"Yeh', I can't have us all travel in one group. He'll have to lead two yeh'. Harry, Hermione, you can be one group, Malfoy, and, what's yer' name?" He gestured to the first year girl.

"Adriana, I'm Adriana." She scowled, she looked at her group member, and got a better look at the Slytherin boy they called 'Malfoy.' She smiled, liking what she saw. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Hagrid, um, I'd kind of rather be with-" Harry started, but Hermione elbowed him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I don't want to be with Fang this time, is that okay, sir?" Malfoy asked, smiling back at Adriana at the same time.

"What's wrong with the dog?" She asked, taking a step closer to the boy, Harry still not noticing that his girlfriend was so excited with another guy.

"He's scared of everything." Malfoy said, noticing the girl, and smiling at her.

"Don't be insultin' Fang, fer' that Malfoy, you can be in his group." Hagrid growled. "Harry, Hermione, let's go." Hagrid walked into the Forest, Harry and Hermione followed, arguing quietly, so the large man wouldn't hear.

"Well, I guess we should go." Malfoy said, instantly forgetting about Hermione, happy to be with this girl.

"I guess so, so your name is Malfoy?" She asked. "I know a man named Malfoy, he's a family friend, not that I know my family."

"Lucius?" Malfoy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, is he your father?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"He's a family friend, as is his wife. Too bad she got caught- er- I mean, too bad she was put into Azkaban."

"Wait, how do you know about my mum?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, tell me."

"The Dark Lord is my father, once I was old enough to know about his job and stuff, the Death Eaters started raising me. I was put here on a mission to get close to Potter, and find out his weaknesses. So far, I've separated him from his friends, making him that much weaker without their loyalty and knowledge. Do you have anything on him?"


	6. Deadly Reunion

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been kind of busy, anyways, I'm updating now, and hopefully will be more regular. Please review and enjoy!

Malfoy and Adriana talked the whole time they were walking. They never noticed when Fang ran back towards the hut. They didn't notice where they were going. Finally, Adriana put her arm in front of Malfoy, and noticed the silence.

"Where's Fang?" She asked, a worried tone in her voice. She looked around for the dog, and shivered when she realized he was gone.

"He must've gotten really scared and ran back. Do you know how to get back? I have no idea, so unless you were paying attention to all the turns, we're lost." Malfoy said, looking around.

Adriana shrieked, and threw her arms around Malfoy. "I don't like this." She whispered loudly.

"What do we have here?" A hooded figure stepped out of the bushes. "Wait a minute, you're not who we are looking for. What a waste of time! Might as well finish up with you anyways." He pulled out his wand. "Avada-"

"WAIT!" Adriana nearly screamed. "Jag? Is that you?"

"Adriana?" The man lowered his hood, showing a balding head, and a round, cheerful face. Adriana ran up and hugged the man.

"I missed you!" She said, then backed away. "How did you not recognize me?" She asked. "And Malfoy, doesn't he look like Lucy?" Malfoy tried to hide his chuckle at his father's nickname.

"Well, it's dark, I can barely see right now. So, at least I recognized your voice, otherwise, I'd be in deep shit now, from both of your fathers. Glad to meet you, Draco is it?" He said, extending his hand in Malfoy's direction.

"Call me Malfoy." He snapped, refusing the man's hand. Anyone who scared him that much wasn't worth being friendly to.

"Malfoy, don't you want to get out of here? Jags can do that, he can get us out. Besides, he might know his way out." She looked, only to see the man was gone. "Did he just apparate? Malfoy you scared him!"

"I didn't, I don't think your friend is that good a guy."

"Forget it, he just is, a little, well, absent minded. Let's find our way out of here."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, there's not much else to do out here."

"Why were you put in Gryffindor? I mean, with your father, and you certainly act like a Slytherin, with the whole breaking Potter and Weasley up, and making Granger's life hell."

"Someone jinxed the Sorting Hat. I don't know if anyone noticed, I at least hope not."

"I thought I saw a little green hitting it."

"No… Please say your joking"

"I'm not, I thought I was crazy."

"I hope everyone else does too. Otherwise, Granger's not the only one who knows I'm up to something."

"How does Granger know?"

"I know she likes Harry, so she was against me in the first place. I knew she was watching when I was breaking up 'Dumb and Dumber.' I knew that this was the only chance I had, so I didn't worry about it. I knew that neither of them would listen to her anyways. So it kind of worked out anyway, because now they're mad at her too. Well Potter wasn't, but I'm sure they'll be mad at each other when they get out of the Forest. Too bad I won't be out of here."

"Well, it's really dark now, let's see if it gets lighter tomorrow. Besides, we'll only get ourselves more lost. Maybe the school will send someone to find us. Let's talk about happier things until then, or at least until we can sleep."

Adriana smiled, and found a couple of rocks to sit on. They sat down, and began talking about other subjects, not Hogwarts or mission related. Just like two good friends.

Coming in the next chapter, Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry's journey. Adriana and Malfoy's conversation continued, and a little romance. And more, read it when it comes, and not sooner.


	7. Confessions

"Adriana, can I ask you a question?" Malfoy asked, looking, and sounding serious. He was playing with his hands as if he was nervous. His white blonde hair, that usually was all slicked back had strands here and there falling into his face. He looked into her eyes as she nodded. "Do you really care about Harry? Would you be willing to cheat on him?" Suddenly, a devilish look crept into his eyes.

Adriana smiled the same devilish grin, and stood up, and sat down into Malfoy's lap. Before Malfoy could say anything else, her mouth was pressed up against his. After what seemed like forever, their mouths parted, both gasping for air.

"I really like you, Malfoy, too bad as soon as we go back to Hogwarts I won't be able to have you like now." She said, looking at the ground. "You're so much better than Potter."

"Just realizing that?" Malfoy said smugly. "I mean, he's ugly, he's dumb, he's not as good at Quidditch as I am, and so much more. Of course, it isn't fair to compare him to perfection."

A rustle in the bushes woke them both up from their dream worlds. Adriana threw her arms around Malfoy, thinking he'd protect her.

"Adriana?" Harry shrieked as he saw her arms around his biggest enemy. "What happened?"

Almost immediately, Adriana ran towards Harry, and threw her arms around him. "You guys scared me. Who knows what could be in here? I just heard the bushes moving, and thought it was a monster, and he was there, so I was holding onto him." She explained, thinking of lies as fast as she could.

"That's okay," Harry coaxed her, sneering at Malfoy as he put his arm around her. "It's okay, we'll get you out of here, and you'll be safe. I'm sorry I dragged you out here. I should've known better."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Harry. "Let's just go, Potter." She snapped, barely looking at him.

Harry looked at her strangely. "Since when have you called me, 'Potter?'" He asked, his eyes looking into hers seriously.

"Since now, let's just go and quit the puppy love crap. It's really annoying!" She snapped again.

"You mad at me?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer, he looked at Adriana. "I think I need to talk to Hermione for a while. You mind?"

"No, I'm kind of tired anyways." She said, yawning fakely, so she could lean back and smile at Malfoy.

They walked back to the school grounds, nobody talking to each other. Once they got into the Common Room, Adriana seemed to disappear. Harry and Hermione sat down by the fire. Hermione looked angry.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione hissed, not looking him in the eye.

"What's bothering you?"

"Adriana."

"What did she do?"

"I don't trust her. Didn't you notice that she seemed pretty close with Malfoy?"

"Well, he was probably just trying to charm her."

"I did some research. Harry, I suggest you stay away from her."

"What did you find out?"

"I went into the restricted section, I kind of borrowed your invisibility cloak. You-Know-Who went to this school, his name then was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Riddle, Adriana Riddle. I think Adriana's father is the Dark Lord."

"Hermione, Riddle could be a common last name! Besides, we would've known if he had a daughter."

"Not if he wanted her to be a secret. There was a book by a former Death Eater. It said that he once loved a woman named Adriana Metora. He was able to make her love him too. They didn't know whose child it was, but that woman died during childbirth. Maybe he named his daughter after his lover."

"Hermione, that's impossible. Voldemort disappeared before that. She's a year younger than us!"

"Not if she's lying about her age."

"Don't you think she would've been put in Slytherin if this was true?"

"Not if someone jinxed the Sorting Hat. I don't know if you saw it, but I saw a green light hit the Sorting Hat just before it shouted 'Gryffindor.'"

"You sound like you're jealous of her."

"Well maybe I am." Hermione whispered, then stood up, and ran to the girl's dorm.


End file.
